


There’s a Stranger In My Bed, Theres a Pounding In My Head

by PierceTheHeavens



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cause Thats Just Craig, Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Craig is kinda lonely, Let Me Just Sneak Into My Boyfriends House While He’s Asleep, Other, So He Thinks To Himself, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PierceTheHeavens/pseuds/PierceTheHeavens
Summary: Craig gets lonely and wants to spend time with Tweek, so the most optimal solution is to sneak into his room and scare the living daylights out of him.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 60





	There’s a Stranger In My Bed, Theres a Pounding In My Head

Tweek was half asleep, more on the sleepy side of things but he was awake enough to feel arms wrap around him.  
The feeling was familiar and warm, being tired and out of it, he snuggled into the feeling.

Once his brain began to wake up and comprehend what was happening, he shrieked in terror and and technically threw himself off of his bed, “WHO ARE YOU?! WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED?! I-I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!”

The mysterious man sat up and leaned towards the nightstand, searching for the lamp’s on switch. The movements caused Tweek to have an even bigger panic attack, putting his arms up, and shielding himself in defense.  
Once this supposed intruder switched on the lamp Tweek felt his worries disappear, as it was just his boyfriend, Craig. The reason Craig didn’t speak up when Tweek was obviously in hysterics was unknown but the noirette wasn’t that open with words that much.

Relieved, yet still shaky and trembling, Tweek crawled back into his bed, “C-Craig-?! I-Is that hng-! r-really you-ah-!” 

Craig ran a hand through his black hair and nodded, placing a hand on Tweek’s waist, “Yeah honey, it’s me.”  
Tweek chomped on his bottom lip out of anxious impulse, “W-W-Why didn’t you call?! G-Gh- O-Or at least u-use the front door-!! Ah-! Myparentsgaveyouakeywhydidntyouuseit-”

“I didn’t wanna wake you babe.” Craig responded calmly, wanting to sooth Tweek the best he could, “I just wanted to hold you, that’s all, I didn’t wanna startle you.” 

Becoming completely flustered, Tweek felt his face turn a bright red. He face planted Craig’s chest and whined, “Ggggggg.. Craaaiiigg.”  
The noirette smiled and kissed the top of Tweek’s head, “Tweek.” In response to his boyfriend saying his name first.

Craig reached over to switch off the light, laying down and throwing the covers over them again, holding Tweek near, “You sound tired, babe, go back to sleep ok?”  
He heard the other sigh, it sounded like a noise of distress but it wasn’t uncommon for Tweek to sigh like this, so Craig only brushed it off, but rubbed Tweek’s back for comfort. 

“H-Hey-” Tweek spoke up, his voice sounding strained and tired, Craig knew that Tweek had to get his sleep, and he had to get it now. Lack of sleep and an unhealthy amount coffee intake weren’t a good mix. “Babe, you need to sleep-”

“-I wanna hold you tonight!” Tweek intruded before Craig could say anything more. Craig looked at Tweek for a moment, then smiled, “Finally.”

Tweek looked at Craig, “W-What do yo-y-you mean ngh- f-f-finally?” His mind began to race again, “D-Do you mean all this time you hated h-holding me??! GAH-! Y-you wanted to be the one b-being held this wh-whole ti-time?!-”  
“-Tweek, honey, no babe of course that’s not what I meant..” Craig sighed, he knew he had to carefully watch what he said around Tweek so he wouldn’t induce a stress attack, it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing to do, he was just looking out for his boyfriend, but sometimes Craig would screw up and say the wrong thing, he held Tweek’s jawline delicately, “Babe, I just meant that.. I’ve always wanted you to hold me, and I didn’t know how to ask.” To put it simply.

Tweek was still jumpy and antsy, his eyes glossed over with tears were a sign to Craig that he had almost made his boyfriend cry.  
“Aww honey..” Craig sighed, pulling Tweek in for a small kiss, snuggling close to him, burying his face into Tweek’s neck.

The smell was strong, but not unpleasant, probably due to a habit of forgetting to shower Tweek was trying to break of forgetting to shower. Prior to his relationship with Craig, Tweek would just flat out refuse to shower due to paranoia. Now all he wanted to do was call up Craig so he could shower with him in their swim trunks.

The noirette felt Tweek’s thin, shaky arms wrap around him, Craig basking in the loving touch.  
“Go to sleep, Craig..” Tweek smiled and whispered into Craig’s ear.

“Only if you do first..” Craig replied, though he was already feeling sleepy and heavy-lidded himself.  
Tweek held Craig as tight as his shaky arms could let him, giving Craig a kiss goodnight on his forehead.

Monday morning Craig and Tweek walked to the Tucker’s driveway together so that Craig could get in his car and drive them both to school, Tricia already being on the bus by now. 

Before Craig could get into his car, Tweek pulled at his sleeve, “U-Uh Craig-..”  
Craig looked at Tweek while he opened the car door with his keys, “Yeah babe?”

“Uhm. That Thomas kid you said you had a crush on back in 4th grade..” 

“Oh yeah that kid?” Craig said as he slipped an arm around Tweek’s waist, using his other hand to fix the buttons on Tweek’s shirt. “D-Do you still- ngh- d-d-do..” he sighed a frustrated sigh, “Do you still thinkabouthim.” The outtake of his words sounded more like a pained statement rather than a question like he intended.

“Of course not.” Craig scoffed, “That was in the 4th grade I nearly forgot about him until you brought him up again.”

“Oh- wait.. GAH-! WHAT?!” Tweek began to panic, but calmed himself when he rethought about what Craig had said, “Oh- I.. ngh-!”  
The noirette leaned down and pressed a kiss on the other’s forehead, “Come on babe, I got a test first period I don’t wanna skip it, I’m failing that class.” 

Tweek nodded and ran to the passengers side of the car, both of the dudes sitting in their seats. Craig had trusted Tweek enough to talk about past crushes, which were all dudes to Tweek’s surprise, so the anxiety that Craig would start to develop crushes for past interests again would creep up on him a lot.

Placing his head against the car window, Tweek yawned, which was abnormal for him, then he realized, he let out an ear piercing shriek that almost sent Craig swerving off of the road.

“GAHHHHH!!!!” 

“Oh my god!! Jesus Tweek what the hell is wrong?!” Craig shouted, grabbing hold of the steering wheel in an attempt to gain some control over his car again. “M-MY COFFEE! CRAIG- I FORGOT TO MAKE MY COFFEE!! CAN WE PLEASE STOP AT STARBUCKS OR SOMETHING?!!”

Craig sat in silence to think, then spoke, “No. You drink too much caffeine, it’s not good for you Tweek.” 

“Craig you don’t understand- GAH-!” Tweek twitched, fidgeting with the seatbelt. “Babe I’m sure you can go one day without coffee, who knows maybe it’ll be good for you.” Replied the noirette.

He could hear Tweek whine which made his heart ache, “Hnnngg.. fine Craig.” 

“There.. you’ll thank me when you’re not having painful heart palpitations in your late 30s.” Craig joked, his monotone voice disguising it as a regular sentence. 

“Tweek!!!” A whiney voice called from behind him as he was fidgeting with things in his locker. Tweek groaned and turned his head to the direction that Eric fucking Cartman was coming at him, “What do you w-want Cartman- ah-!.” 

Cartman finally pulled up beside Tweek, “You two can be gay some other time, I need to copy off of Craig for the test in 1st Period where is he.”  
Tweek flinched, “AH- Why C-Craig?! That would be too much pressure!!! What- What if the teacher sees and-”

“Look, you’re breaking my balls just tell me where your boyfriend is.” Cartman groaned at the spaz.  
Craig arrived at Tweek’s locker and put an arm around the blonde’s shoulder, “What the fuck are you doing near my boyfriend asshole.” He growled to Cartman.

“Craig, I need to copy your test.” Cartman said plain and simple. Craig’s brows furrowed, “No, asshole! You should’ve studied like the rest of us did.”

“C’mon Craig don’t break my balls- oh gross you’d probably be down for that anyway.” Cartman sneered, leaning against one of the lockers which some kid was trying to get to.   
Tweek glared Cartman down, “D-Don’t-nghh- talk about my b-boyfriend like that.” He growled, his tiny fists clenching. 

Craig looked at Cartman in annoyance, and disgust, “Cmon babe lets just go, I’ll walk you to class.” He whispered into Tweek’s ear in a way that he knew would calm the blonde down, lips pressed against Tweek’s cheek, giving him a small kiss on the ear before he pulled away.  
That feeling of his face heating up crept up on Tweek again, “Mmmm- O-Ok C-Craig f-f-fine..” 

The pair turned away from Cartman and headed their own merry way, expecting that asshole would leave them alone.  
Like an annoying mosquito that never seems to get lost, Cartman catches up to them, “Craig! You can be gay somewhere else, I really need to pass this semester!” He growled at Craig in that whiney ‘goody two shoes’ voice he would always use to get his way. 

“Leave me alone Cartman.” The noirette sighed in annoyance, doing everything in his power to not break Cartman’s knees.   
He didn’t feel like getting detention today since he and Tweek were planning on having a date night, and an hour after school would just be an hour taken off of his time with Tweek and he wasn’t going through that.

“But Craaaiiiiiiigggggg...” whined the pesky little mosquito that just wouldn’t quit.

Tweek shot another glare at Cartman, “He said leave him alone.” The drastic shift in Tweek’s tone sent a chill down Craig’s spine.   
It was rare to hear Tweek without his usual stutters or grunts, this would only happen if someone were to piss the fuck out of Tweek.  
“Don’t pay attention to him, honey..” Craig whispered to Tweek again.

“Yeah listen to your boyfriend Tweek, this has nothing to do with you.” Cartman basically teased the couple.   
Growling, Tweek momentarily pulled away from his loverman, grabbing Cartman by his stupid little hat and ramming him against the lockers, attracting quite a shocked audience.

It was very easy to fight Eric, all anybody could do was land one hit on him and it would send him bawling like a baby. He never really put up a good fight anyways, except his fight with Mr. Nelson though it doesn’t make up for the countless times Cartman’s ass got beat to hell and back.

“Tweek! Date night!” Craig called from behind Tweek, reminding Tweek that today wasn’t the day to get detention.   
His boyfriend seemed to brush him off, continuing to drag Cartman’s ass to filth. “Get him Tweek!! Get his ass!!” He could hear Wendy scream from the crowd. 

Craig’s gaze shot to Mr. Mackey who was making his sweet time coming over to the brawl, making Craig leap into action to pull his frail, shaky boyfriend off of Cartman.  
Bruised and beat, Cartman stood and spat in the couple’s direction, “Well I guess we know who the man is in your relationship. Where’d your balls go Craig?”   
Tweek glared harshly at Eric as he squirmed in his boyfriend’s arms, “We’re both guys jackass that’s the whole point!!”   
Mr. Mackey entered the crowd and escorted Eric and Tweek to PC Principal, the two boys still making angered looks at each other.

Craig sighed, sitting outside of the school waiting for Tweek to get released from detention, usually it was the other way around with Tweek nervously pacing in front of the doors waiting for Craig.   
He looked behind himself and saw Tweek practically bolting out of the doors, colliding with Craig in a warm embrace, “Craig!!!” 

“Did you have fun?” Craig couldn’t help but chuckle, wrapping his arms around Tweek and squeezing tightly.  
“N-NO!! GAH-! It was h-horrible!! I-I hate b-being I-in q-q-quiet rooms!!” Tweek trembled in Craig’s arms, pulling away momentarily to catch his breath.

“Well that’s what happens when you let Eric Cartman effect your mood.. cmon babe, I got us tickets to the movies.” 

Needless to say from then on Craig had to do an extra good job of holding Tweek back from pummeling Cartman when that jackass would purposely try to rile him up in an attempt to keep each other from meeting after school.

He was a nuisance but overtime Tweek learned to control his anger and just ignore that damn mosquito.


End file.
